I'll Be Here
by StoneyT456
Summary: Scott and his pack have delt with all types of supernatural issues over the years. But when Stiles and Lydia leave for college, across the country from their friends and hours away from each other, they find that they are having a hard time with the natural problems. (A college fic based off the end of 6x10 with Stiles in GWU, Lyida' in MIT, and the rest of the pack in BH)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys! This is going to be a doc about Stiles and the rest of the gang in college based off of 6x10. The theme is really them dealing with being away from one another, especially when they start having problems with people and other stuff. Main focus on Stiles and Lydia but also Scott and some OCs. The story will take place in the freshmen year of college with flashbacks of t2+ day drive that Stiles and Lydia took to get to D.C. and Mass. in the first place. Enjoy!**

Lydia sighed as she set down the last box and looked up at Stiles. "Well," she said, "you're all moved in. What do you wanna do now?"

Stiles stared up at her and smiled. "Come here for a second and look what I found."

She gave him a curious look and sat down. Out of one of the boxes he pulled out a frame. It was the picture of the nemetom she had drawn all those years ago, still engraved with the 'for Lyida' on the back of it.

"You kept it?" She asked.

"Of course I kept it."

She smiled down into it as he handed it to her and continued unpacking the boxes. "It is a pretty tree " she said.

"Especially cause you drew it." He replied back.

"Where you gonna put it?"

"On the desk." Stiles responded lost in thought. She walked over to him and lifted his chin up to meet her eyes and kneeled done in front of him. "Stiles," she asked ,"what's wrong?"

"I don't I mean all of us are going to be alone. Scott has Malia but they're both all the way across the country. You're going to be seven hours away. What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen. Scott has Malia, Liam, Hayden, Mason, your dad, and all the others. Nothing is going to happen to me in Massachusetts. Why don't you tell me what's actually wrong?"

Stiles looked at her. "What about us? We're going to be 200 miles apart. I mean, I read up the statistics of people keeping a long distance relationship and-"

"Stiles I'm not loosing you. No matter what."

"Yeah but like what if a hot, muscalr motorcycle dude just sweeps you off your feet and carries you off into the sunset and you realize what a weakling I am."

Lyida' laughs beside herself. "Stiles, you are the only one for me, weakling or not."

He smiles at her and suddenly feels that everything might work out okay.

* * *

Scott helps Stiles put the rest of the boxes into the back of Lydia's car. Ever since high school ended, the two have spent almost all of their time together trying to make up for lost time. And time that they were going to loose. Scott shut the trunk and walked back inside to the Stilinski household to see Noah and Lydia laughing.

"What's so funny?" Stiles asked.

"Just swapping embarrassing stories about you. " Noah said.

"Your dad has quite a few." Lydia agreed making Stiles turn a little red.

"Well that's just fan-freaking-tastic." Stiles muttered with a sigh.

"So when are the rest of the guys going to be here?" Stiles asked Scott as he walked in.

"Liam, Mason , Corey, and Hayden are going to stop by in about twenty minutes. Malia and Peter are going to be here soon and my mom and Chris are going to be here in an hour." He responded.

"So, your mom and Chris. Is that a thing now?" Lydia asked Scott hesitantly

"Yeah I guess so. As long as she's happy I am. It's just a little wired..." Scott responded.

"You mean your mom dating Allison's dad." Sties said softly.

"Yeah." Scott said.

Lydia took this opportunity to change the topic. "So..." She said, "what about you and Malia?"

"What do you mean about me and Malia?"

"Yeah what about him and Malia?" Stiles asked confused.

"Oh come on. The sexual tension between the two of you is making me physically sick."

"I... uh..." Scott said looking towards Stiles. "I didn't uh..."

"Oh come on Scott. Admit it." Lydia said.

Scott was about to defend himself when Stiles interrupted him.

"Dude you totally like her don't you."

"Maybe! I don't know! Look with everything going on, just... don't say anything okay. Malia and I are both staying here so if we have anything... we'll work it out. Just not right now."

"Okay. But it will come out. Trust me." Lydia said putting her arm around Stiles's waist making Scott smile.

In an hour all of their guest arrived and their was a large gathering in the Stilinski drive way. Liam, Mason, Hayden, Corey , Mason, Malia, Scott, Melissa, Chris, Noah and Natalie all stood facing Stiles and Lydia who were standing by the car hands linked.

"Okay guys, so as you all know, Lydia and I are saying our final goodbyes." Stiles said. "We just wanted to say how much each and every one of you has paid a vital part in our lives and how much we _both_ are going to miss you."

"We're gonna miss you both too." Scott said.

"We love you all so much." Lydia said with tears in her eyes. "And we just want you to know that if you need us, we are just a phone call away."

"And that goes for all of you." Stiles said pointing to the small group. "Especially you dad." Stiles said with a wink making the group laugh.

"You wish." Noah responded.

"Well that's the end of our speech." Stiles said. "Go home kids." The group laughed again and Stiles and Lydia bagan giving hugs. Stiles chatted with Liam, Hayden, Mason, and Corey about tips for dealing with any possible threat and Lydia talked with the rest of them about her college plans. Scott left the chatting group and pulled Stiles away form the crowd. "Look man, if you need anything, anything at all, you call me. Okay?"

"Dude, I'll be fine."

"Just... promise you'll call okay?"

"Yeah dude, I promise. What's going on?"

"You and Lydia are going to be on the other side of the country and I can't protect you. That's scares the hell out of me. What if something happens to you? To Lydia? I'm still alpha, no matter how far away I am."

"Scott, Lydia and I are going to be fine. If anyone should be worried it should be me and Lydia with you, Malia, and the rest of the rest of the gang still is that weird ass town."

"I guess we're both a little scared , huh?"

"Let's not be. Let's enjoy this okay?" Stiles said.

"Yeah." Scott responded pulling Stiles into a hug.

"I love you Stiles."

"Love you too Scott."

They depart and Stiles makes the rest of his goodbyes. He gives hugs to Liam and the rest of his friends, making them promise to text him to keep him in the loop. His goodbye to Malia is bittersweet, they gives and Malia told him to call. He gave a quick handshake to Chris and a hug from Melissa who makes him promise to text her. He gives a quick handshake/side hug to Natalie.

Saying goodbye to his dad was a lot tougher then he thought it would be. They hugged for a while and then the sheriff broken the hug and put his hands on Stiles's face. "Son, you call me no matter what. Text me even every day. I want to know everything okay?"

"I promise, dad."

"You have made me so proud and I love you with everything I have Stiles. "

"I love you too dad."

They break apart and everyone leaves leaving Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Noah all alone in the driveway. "Scott, look after my dad okay? Make sure he watches his cholesterol. "

"I'm right here, Stiles." Noah said.

"Good. Know that I'll be coming for you if Scott tells me you even looked at a hamburger."

"Got it. Now you two are going to be late, get out of here. "

"Go away. " Noah said.

"We're leaving now, Mr. Stilinski." Lydia said smiling at Stiles. With one last hug to the both of them, Stiles and Lydia got into the car. Before they could pull out, Stiles get a chance to roll down the window.

"Scott! Watch out for Roscoe!" He looked at Scott's confused face. "My Jeep!" He shouted. Scott laughed and shouted back "Don't worry! I'll treat him great!" He shouted back.

And with that both Lydia and Stilss drove away.

* * *

Lydia had been gone two days when Stiles's roommate showed up for the first time. He had met him on the George Washington website a couple months ago and the two seemed to get along fine.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" A young voice yelled.

"It's fault you're weak!" Another rang out.

"You two are so dumb." Another said.

"That is not a nice word young man!" An older voice said.

"Could you guys please not embarrass me before I even start the first day of college?"

A young man said. Stiles got up as they approached the door with a knock. Stiles opened it to the sight of a kid his age, what looks to be his mom, and three little kids.

"Hi there!" The young man said "You must be Stiles. I'm Tommie Jones." He said sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Tommie." Stiles said.

"This is my aunt Bailey," he said pointing to the other woman, "those two are my cousins Tim and Max" he said pointing to the two boys who were still fighting with one another "and finally my little brother Jude. Sorry to bring the whole family." He said sheepishly.

"No problem." Stiles said clearing the way for the rag tag team to put all of Tommie's stuff down on his side of the room.

After a couple more trips, Tommie said a quick goodbye to his family, promising to text them every night and FaceTime on Fridays. He smiled to them as he shut the door and flopped down on the bed, giving Stiles an apologetic smile.

"Look man, I promise that'll be the last time I bring them here without telling you."

"No it's totally fine. " Stiles said with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, dude. Sorry for complete lack of roommate 101." He smiled. "So what are you studying?"

"Pre FBI." Stiles responded. "You?"

"Law." Tommie responded.

"Looks like we might be working together in the future." Stiles said smiling.

"I look forward to it. You wanna grab a bite at the cafeteria?" Tommie asked.

"Sure. The foods not as bad as it smells, trust me." Stiles responded.

"Thank goodness."

 **Dont forget to follow, fave, and leave comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait! Please don't forget to review, follow, or fave.**

All of the anxiety Stiles had about leaving quickly vanished in the one month he'd been attending George Washington. He had managed to maintain decent grades in all of his classes, become acquainted with the area, and meet a good amount of people too. He still was missing Beacon Hills, and it didn't feel like home, but he felt happy. For the first time in a long time he felt at peace.

Stiles, Tommie, and some of their other friends were walking on the grounds on Saturday after having attended a dorm v. dorm volleyball match. Their dorm had one by three points. Although Stiles didn't play, he still showed up to support his friends.

"But seriously, did you see that?" Tommie asked Stiles. "They didn't know what hit them."

"Almost like you guys were trying to loose for the first ten minutes." Stiles said with a smile.

"Hey!" One of their other friends Jason said, "we wanted them to underestimate them."

"Okay sure..." Lucas responded grinning at his friend.

"You didn't even play so be quiet." Toby said.

Stiles and Tommie had met the other three boys shortly after they moved in. Jason and Lucas were both roommates across the hall from them, and they instantly bonded. Toby they had met when he randomly sat with them in the cafeteria one day to avoid being spotted by an ex. They all started talking, and soon they formed a tight circle of friends.

"Stiles, I still think you should play." Lucas said.

"We could definitely use you on the field." Jason agreed.

"I already told you, I'm more of a lacrosse and baseball kinda guy. I don't do volleyball." Stiles said with a shrug.

"Lacrosse and volleyball are like the same thing though!" Lucas stated.

"How so?" Tommie asked budding in.

"They both involve... balls... and hitting said balls." He stuttered.

"That's what I thought." Toby interjected, "Look, if the man doesn't want to play volleyball, don't make him play volleyball. Leave it to the girls to play." He added with a smile.

Jason, Lucas, and Tommie all made offended gestures and gave Toby a slight shove making Stiles smile. He still missed his family in Beacon Hills, but their absence hurt less with friends. Him and Lydia still talked everyday, but he could tell it was getting harder for her. He just put a smile on his face and hoped that it would all work out.

One thing Lydia was having a hard time doing, was making friends. In Beacon Hills, she had a reputation. She had gone all the way from elementary school to most of high school being 'the popular girl'. Even then she found that people were more scared of her then interested in befriending her. To be fair, she made it her job to scare most people.

Before Allison came, she didn't really have a friend. There was Jackson and Danny, but Jackson was a boyfriend and Danny was his best friend. Lydia jumped at the chance to have Allison as a friend, and she's thankful for that everyday. It was Allison that had introduced her to Scott, and it was Scott who dragged Stiles along. Then came Kira, Malia, Liam, Hayden, Mason, and all the rest of the people she had met through them. Now that she was alone in a large college, she was really feeling like a small fish in a big pond.

Instead of getting a dorm, her mom had insisted that she stay at an apartment near campus. She enjoyed the view and appreciated the space, but she couldn't help feel that if she was in a dorm she might have made more friends.

She sighed as she took out her phone. _Hey._ She texted Stiles.

 _Hey!_ He responded back five minutes later _Sorry I didn't respond sooner. Left my phone in the dorm. Volleyball game this morning._

 _No problem. Wait... you play volleyball now?_

 _God, no. I lack the coordination. Tom, Jase, and Luke were playing so Toby and I came out. How's MIT?_

She smiled at her phone. She had heard plenty about his friends. She felt like she knew them as much as he did. _Oh you know, rocket science and all that. How are the guys?_

 _Doing good. They all say hi. You doing okay?_

 _Doing great. Miss you._

 _Yeah, I miss you too._

Lydia looked at her phone with a sad expression. They had been apart a month. She thought that it wouldn't be that hard considering that they had just gotten together, but long distant relationships are not as easy as they seem.

 _You talk to Scott and gang recently?_ She asked, changing the topic.

 _Not since Wednesday I think. You?_

 _Same here._

 _I guess they really don't need us._

 _You know it isn't like that._

 _Yeah... I know. I just thought it would be different._

 _Me too. But we're fine. I'm sure everything is fine there too. They are probably just busy with school and all._

 _Yeah. You're probably right. Scott is probably knee deep in homework._

 _I'm always right._

 _Don't I know it. Hey, got to go to victory lunch. Video chat you tonight. Love you!  
_

 _Love you too._

Lydia put away her phone and left, looking forward to spending some time exploring all that Massachusetts has to offer.

* * *

Scott flopped on the couch as he walked into his mom's home.

"Well hi Scott!" She said surprised as she threw down her coffee on the table. "Nice to see you mom. Thanks son. How's college going? Great mom." She said as Scott continued to ignore her.

Scott just groaned into the couch. "Ugh."

"That tough?" Melissa asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"No." Scott said, "it's easy."

"Then why is there a problem?"

"Because..." Scott said expecting his mom to fill in the blank and sighed when she didn't. "I miss Stiles and Lydia! I thought that college would keep me busy but I still miss them all the time!" He finished.

"I know, sweetie. It's tough. Why don't you text them?"

"Because mom, I have to let them live their lives. I can't bother them because I'm bored."

"Now why would you think that?" Melissa asked confused.

"Because mom, I'm the one who dragged them all into this in the first place. I'm the reason they both almost died like twenty times and I can't help but feel that I owe them a normal life without me bothering them."

Melissa threw a pillow at him. "Ow!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Because you're being an idiot that's why Scott! They both love you and they both don't blame you. Now get up off your butt and go talk to your best friends." She ordered.

Scott took his phone out of his pants pockets and sent a text to Stiles.

"There, you happy?" He asked.

Melissa smiled as his phone rang. "Why yes I am." She said as he answered.

"Hey Stiles." Scott said into the phone.

 _"Hey buddy!"_

"How's college life treating you?"

 _"Oh you know, normal college life, girls, drugs, alcohol, etc."_

"Do I need to have a discussion with Lydia?" Scott asked jokingly.

 _"Please no. I would have to listen to her presentation on the dangers of drugs and how they would harm my brain. I do not need that in my life. How bout you?"_

"Things are good. Quiet without you here."

 _"Yeah I bet. Hey, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat but text me later okay? I wanna hear all about Beacon Hills. Talk to you later dude!"_

"Yeah see ya." Scott said hanging up.

He knew that he had no justification for being upset, but the fact that Stiles sounded fine without him bothered him. He knew that he was just being selfish, a jealous girlfriend if you will, and he hated himself for that, but he was still feeling that way. He was happy that Stiles sounded happy though. He deserved that at least. He was going to call Lydia when instead Liam's name flashed across his screen.

"Liam-" Scott said but he was immediately interrupted by an out of breath Liam on the other end.

"Scott, we have a problem."

 **Duh duh duh... Next chapter will have the overall plot story line (more then just angst)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Teen Wolf obviously. Sorry for the late update.**

 _Four Days Ago_

"Look Mason, all that I'm saying is that your shots are a little rusty okay?" Liam said tossing back the ball to his friend.

"Well Liam, not everyone has super Wolfy powers like you do, okay? Some of us have to rely on the sheer force of talent and good looks." He said gesturing to himself making Liam laugh.

They both continued this for a while, passing the lacrosse ball back and forth to get in shape for the upcoming season. Liam was good as ever, but Mason was having a hard time adjusting.

Liam stopped throwing when he heard something. "Dude, what?" Mason asked as he walked towards his friend who put a finger to his mouth telling him to _shh_

Liam directed Mason to some bushes and they both crouched down behind them. "What's going-" Mason began but stopped when he saw what Liam was pointing at.

Two boys anxiously walked up to a man in a long coat, jittery and nervous.

 _This can't be good._ Liam thought.

The boys walked up to him and started talking. Liam strained to hear what they were saying but they were so far away it was difficult. He made out _'make you faster,stronger,better'_ and his thoughts instantly went to drugs. The boys presented him with a large sum of cash and followed him to a van. The three of them drove away and Mason jumped from under the bushes.

"Dude! Do you know who that was?"

"No, do you?"

"Yeah man, that was Alec and Jasper! they're on the swim team." Mason said. Liam looked at him and smiled. "What?" Mason asked.

"You just happen to know they're on the swim team?"

"Don't judge me you could name every girl on the cheerleading team without a second thought."

"Touché. We gonna tell anyone about them doing drugs?"

"Mr. Stilinski is going to get a random tip about mysterious drug deal on Monday." Mason suggested.

"That he is. Now let's work on your shots."

 _Present_

"So why are you guys telling me? Why not tell Stilinski?"

"We did." Liam said looking at Scott across the table of his dining room.

"So why are you here now? This isn't anything out of the ordinary, just kids doing drugs."

"That's what we thought too." Mason said. "Until I was at swim practice and Alec's eyes started glowing and Jason has missed all of school."

Scott stared at him. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"I think so?" Mason said confused.

"Then we have a big problem."

...

"Look, all I'm saying Stiles is that we haven't seen her at all." Toby said.

"But I text her all the time." Stiles responded confused.

"But how do we know you're not lying to us to make you sound cool?" Lucas asked.

"Because I'm not." Stiles said looking at them and seeing how they still didn't believe him. "Tommie help me out here."

Tommie looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Jason, Lucas, Toby and Stiles dumbfounded. "What?" He asked making them laugh.

"You're useless dude." Stiles said jokingly.

Tommie was about to say something back when Stiles's phone rang.

"Is that her?" Jason asked.

"No, that's his boyfriend." Toby joked looking at his phone.

"Huh?" Tommie asked puzzled then sighed when he realized "oh you mean Scott."

Stiles picked up the phone and left, giving them all the middle finger as he did. "Yo Scotty what's up?"

"Hey, you alone?" Scott asked.

"I need to be?" Stiles asked back already heading doors the cafeteria door.

"Yeah probably."

"Give me a minute." Stiles walked out into the courtyard and found a bench under a secluded tree. "Alright go."

"Wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Stiles responded.

"You know how before you left you did all that research on the different alphas and their territories?" Scott asked.

Before Stiles left, he wanted to make sure that Scott was at least somewhat educated so he did research on alphas and their territories. After two weeks of long nights and endless phone calls and emails, he was able to compile a list of them. He kept the list on his phone in case Scott needed it.

"Yeah why?" Stiles asked.

"You know any alpha within 50 miles of here?"

"Um... yeah I think two. Daniel Smith and Timothy Logan. Smith controls west of us and Tim controls east.

"Tim?" Scott asked perplexed.

"Yeah. Nice guy. Smartass, but nice. He helped me out with the rest of the list."

"What about Daniel?"

"Heard she was trouble. Territorial. Never talked to her though. What's all this about Scott?"

"Nothing. Just curious." He responded fast.

"Scott don't lie to me." Stiles said.

"I'm not. Just heard some betas the other night and wondering if there was anyone near us."

"Okay sure. You'd tell me if something was going on right?" Stiles asked.

"Look, it's not serious now. If it gets bad I'll tell you. Thanks for the help." Scott said and then he hung up. Stiles looked incredulously at his phone.

"Did he just... oh he did... not on my watch buddy... you do not hang up on me... Stiles continued to mutter as he dialed another number on his phone.

"Liam! It's Stiles. You have five minutes to tell me what Scott is hiding or I swear I will get my butt on a plane and take you out."

"Nice to talk to you too Stiles."

 **Don't forget to leave reviews, follow, or favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you told him?" Scott asked Liam.

"I mean, Stiles called me after you called him and asked me what was actually going on." Liam said.

"And you told him?" Scott repeated raising his voice.

"Yes I told him Scott! I honestly don't understand why you feel the need to lie to your best friend all of a sudden, but when you do, be sure to tell him to leave me out of it." He yelled. "Why are you lying anyway?"

"I don't want them to get involved! Stiles or Lydia. They're out, they've moved on. I'm still here, so it is my job to take care of these things." Scott replied angrily.

Scott sighed, put a hand over his face and flopped down on the chair. Liam looked at him sympathetically and pulled a seat out and sat next to his alpha.

"Look," Liam said, "whether you want them to or not, Lydia and Stiles are both still involved and they wouldn't have it any other way. Why else would Stiles be so mad when you didnt talk to him. Look, call him back, tell hm the truth, and let him decide whether or not he wants to be involved."

Scott looked at Liam for a moment. He was about to speak when his phone rang. He looked at the device and a photo of a familiar strawberry blonde was smiling up at him.

"Answer it." Liam said nudging the phone towards Scott. Scott picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Hey Lyd-" He began only to be quickly interrupted.

"Why is Stiles angrily texting me? Did you really lie to him?" She asked.

Scott was a little thrown back by her bluntness, so he excused himself from the table and walked into his living room. "I didn't necessarily lie to him. I just didn't tell him the full truth."

"Scott McCaw you are full of shit did you know that?"

"What?"

"Stiles cares about you! He is so worried about being away from you and you lying to him only makes it ten times worse. Look Scott, you're like a brother to me, but I like Stiles more. So I don't care if it upsets your feelings, you are going to include him and make him feel missed because that is what will make him feel happy right now. Do you understand me?" She finished.

Scott couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a mom." Scott said. "Maybe if you and Stiles didn't act like children I wouldn't have to be. Now go call him."

"Yes mom."

TW_

"Hello?" Tommie asked into the phone.

"Who is this?" The voice on the other end responded.

"I'm Stiles's roomate. You must be Scott. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, listen is Stiles there?" Scott asked.

"Yeah he's just in the shower, I'll tell him you called."

Tommie say down the phone on the bed and ran into the bathroom down the hall. He opened the door and shouted inside.

"Yo Stiles!" He yelled.

"What's up?" Stiles responded.

"Scott is on the phone."

Stiles paused. "Give me five minutes." He finally responded.

"WIll do!" Tommie responded as he headed to the room. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"He said he'll be out in a couple minutes." Tommie said.

"Thanks." Scott responded. The two held the phone close in awkward silence for a couple minutes before Tommie decided to break it.

"So you two have been friends for a long time right?" He asked.

"Since we were kids." Scott responded.

"You two always get a long?" Tommie asked. "I've only been his roomate for a couple months and he seems like an agreeable person. Everyone here loves him."

Tommie could practically hear Scott's smile across the phone. "Yeah he sure is a likeable guy. But yeah, we've had our fights sometimes. Kinda in the middle of one right now."

Scott was not sure why he was telling Tommie all this. Just something about the sincerity in his voice made it sound like he was actually interested in what Scott had to say, not just making small talk.That made Scott both trust him, and like him.

"Hey, the best people do. It's your ability to move past them that proves the friendship. How are things down in California?"

The two engaged in conversation until Stiles walked into the room. He saw Tommmie laughing and gave him a questionable look.

"Calm down Stiles, I'm not trying to take your man, I'm just getting aquatinted." Tommie said. Tommie said a quick goodbye, promising to get his number from Stiles later. Stiles took the phone and stepped outside the room before talking to Scott.

"So..." He said.

"Look Stiles, I am sorry I lied. I just wanted to keep you out of it. Lydia talked some sense into me and from now on, I wil inform you of everything that is going on in Beacon Hills." Scott paused for a moment. "We good?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Stiles said.

"Good."

"So, Liam gave me the sparknotes version, but I want to hear what is going on from you. What the hell is going on?"

TW_

Lydia was walking to class when she hung up the phone with Scott. 'I so do not sound like a mom. Okay. Maybe I do, but I certainly don't look like one. She did an unconscious hair flip after she pocketed her cell phone and looked to the right to turn to her class. She barely noticed the girl with her cell phone out in front of her before she barreled into her.

"Oh geeze. Sorry." Lydia said as the books fell out of her hand and onto the girl's shoe.

The other girl just nodded in response and quickly walked away, causing Lydia to glare after her.

"No it's okay, I don't need any help with my books." Lydia muttered as the girl walked away.

"Well that's a shame." A voice above her said. "I was hoping to help."

Lydia looked up and saw a guy standing above her. She put her hand over her eyes to block out the sun and get a closer look at him. He had shaggy blonde hair, a cute face, and nice blue eyes. He had on a simple t-shirt with a plaid jacket and jeans with Chucks on.

"I might not need help but I will welcome it." Lydia said. The stranger then bent down and picked up some of her books for her and then helped her up. She brushed off her pants and then stuck her hand out to his.

"I'm Lydia." She said.

He looked at her hand a moment and smiled. "Um... Shawn. Nice to meet you."

"So, were you waiting for an excuse to talk to me or were you just walking by and happened to come and see me need your help?" Lydia asked accusingly. "Because I'll have you know that not only do I see that as a pathetic pick up, I'm also happily not single." She stated.

All he did was laugh which made her even more furious. "Well Ms. Lydia, I think you got my intentions all mixed up. I am happily not single too, in fact my girlfriend is sitting on that bench over there." He said pointing to a blonde girl reading on a bench. She looked up and saw him and waved back.

"I actually was just coming over here to be nice. I happened to notice you and Steph pointed out that you don't seem to have any friends so I thought that I'd invite you over to come sit with us. "

Lydia paused for a moment considering the offer. "Sure." She said. She walked over and was excited at the idea of finally meeting new people.

TW_

"So what you're telling me is that someone out there is selling the bite to teenagers?" Stiles asked Scott on the phone.

"That is what it looks like." Scott said.

"How much do you think they're charging?" Stiles asked.

"Dude."

"What?"

"Focus." Scott said with a stern voice.

"Sorry. Have you talked to Tim and Daniel yet?"

"I reached out to them both. Tim set up a meeting place, apparently he heard a lot about me and wants to meet me." Scott had an accusatory tone in his voice.

"I might have talked you up a little bit."

"A little bit?" Scott asked. "Dude, I quote 'I want to sit face to face with the alpha who single handedly killed his alpha, then an entire team of alphas, and monsters I can't even dream of'." Scott finished.

"So I might have talked you up more than a little bit." Stiles cringed. "When are you meeting with Tim?"

"Uh..." Scott took a second to look at the time. "In about an hour." He said.

"Call me when your done." Stiles said. "Give Tim my best wishes."

TW_

Scott met Tim in a nice little diner about an hour away from his house. This comforted Scott, at least he was in a public place in case Tim tried anything. He knew that Stiles and Tim were friends, but Stiles himself admitted later that he'd never seen him in person. they only contacted over email. Scott was working on his third coffee when Stilinski sat down next to him. Scott spit out the coffee in surprise.

"Sheriff?"

"Hi Scott." Noah responded grabbing him a napkin.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Stiles called, said to go to this meeting with you and make sure that you didn't do anything stupid."

"Me?"

"Yeah, he said that he wants to make sure that you're not lying to him next time they talk, and he also wants to make sure you're nice to Tim."

"Wait, you know Tim?"

"Stiles told me about him."

"Oh good for him."

Scott continued trying to get the coffee off of him while Noah placed his order. When Stilinski finished, a young man approached the booth. He was tall and skinny with shoulder length blonde hair, and approached them with a bounce in his step.

"Scott, Mr. Stilinski." He said sticking out his hand. "Timothy Logan. A pleasure to meet you."

Noah and Scott both stood up. Noah took his hand in a firm grip, "I've heard about you from my son." He said. "All good things."

Tim smiled and took Scott's hand next. "Scott!" He said, "I trust you're every bit as amazing as Stiles described you."

"I'm not sure about that." Scott said while sitting down.

Noah stared at him for a minute before asking," I'm sorry Tim but how old are you?"

Tim gave a big smile. "I'm 18 sir." He said.

"How are you an alpha so young?" Scott asked curious.

Tim's smile became a little un-easy. "That... is a long story and one I'm afraid I don't feel like discussing with strangers. I'm sure you understand Scott."

"Sure." Scott responded.

"So!"Tim said clasping his hands together, "what brings a town sheriff and a true alpha to my diner?" He asked. All nervous tension from seconds before seemed to instantly vanish.

"We have an issue back home." Scott said. "Some people selling the bite to kids. We were wondering if you maybe have heard of something like this before and could help us."

Tim pondered it for a second. "Well," he said, " something similar like this has happened before, and it ended with lots and lots of bloodshed."


	5. Chapter 5

Tim sat eating his fries while Scott and Stilinski waited for him to start. "It mist have been four years ago now." He said staring at his plate. "I was in the pack for about a year when the first case happened."

Scott and Stilinski both did the math, that would make him eight years old. What the hell was an eight year old doing in a werewolf pack? Scott made a mental note to ask Stiles about this later.

"At first we didn't know what wad going on. My alpha at the time, good dude, he just thought that maybe there was a drug ring or something like that. He didn't want us involved, obviously if it was drugs it should be left to the authorities. So we ignored it. "

Tim put another fry in his mouth.

"When did you realize?" He asked.

Tim got a sad look on his face. " Me and a group of us younger betas were out in the woods when we saw one of the chemies." He saw the confused look on Scott and Stilinski's faces so he clarified. "We called them chemies because at first we thought they were taking drugs to get the bite. Anyway one of them attacked us, someone died, we did some research, and found out that we had a problem on our hands. "

Tim stopped when Stilinski and Scott's food was brought out. Tim eyed Scott's meal and nodded approvingly "Nice choice dude. " He said.

"Thanks man. The food looks great." Scott replied.

"Only the best here. Right Jim?" He called to an elderly man standing behind the counter. The man just nodded and waved.

"You know everyone here?" Stilinski asked.

"Grew up here. Practically lived here after my parents died. Jim raised me."

Scott looked sad. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

Tim just smiled at him. "It was a long time ago." He said with a dismissing hand.

"Does he know?" Stilinski asked.

"No." Tim said a little darkly. "And I would prefer to keep it that way."

The three of them just continued eating.

"How did you stop them?" Scott asked breaking the silence.

"We didn't really. My alpha told them to go or we would fight back. They had killed one of ours. That wasn't something we took lightly. We gave them 24 hours to get out. They didn't. We fought. In the end four of ours and six if them were killed. The rest if them all packed out two days later." he finished.

"You just let them leave?" Scott asked surprised.

Tim just shrugged his shoulders. "One of the four killed was our alpha. The new alpha had no idea what in the world he was doing, so he got some of the older betas to help him. It was decided that we would let them leave while we heal."

"So what do you know about them?" Stilinski asked.

"Not much." Tim said trying to think. "Here is what we do know." He said pulling a file from the seat next to him. "We think that they give the bite using chemicals."

"Like a werewolf serum?" Scott asked.

"Exactly. However there are side effects." Tim said.

"Like what?" asked Stilinski.

"Extreme pain. Like nothing you've ever felt before. Memory loss. Lowered healing abilities. Loss of senses... I could go on, but I think you guys get this."

Something about this guy hadn't been sitting right with Stilinski. Something about the way that he talked. Stilinski finally realized what is wad and pointed a finger at him.

"You're lying aren't you?"

Tim sighed. "What gave it away?"

"You are too busy trying to suppress your emotions to realize that you should be showing at least some. Why don't you tell us what actually happened?"

Scott half expected Tim to just up and leave, but instead to his surprise, Tim laughed. Genuinely laughed.

"Stiles told me you were good. I guess I underestimated him. You're right. I didn't tell you the truth. But I don't think it is important. I told you what you need to know."

Scott was ready to leave but Stilinski stopped him. "Look, son." He said to Tim, "Stiles wants us to trust you, but that is difficult to do when you don't trust us. Whatever you say here is confidential. You have my word."

Tim then looked at Scott who nodded. "Okay." He said, "here's What actually happened."

_TW_

Lydia, Shawn, and Steph were all sitting outside on the courtyard. Lydia was finding that she really enjoyed being in their company. Although Shawn and Steph were together, they did a great job at not making Lydia feel like the third wheel.

"So how did you two meet?" Lydia asked causing Steph and Shawn to look at one another.

"We met in the fourth grade." He said smiling fondly at her. "Ever since I saw her walk into Mrs. Jacob's class I knew she was the one."

"Except it took him three years to admit it." Steph said. "Seventh grade is when we started dating."

"That's incredible." Lydia said.

"What about you?" Shawn asked, "you said that you were also dating someone?"

"Uh yeah," she said blushing, "his name is Stiles. He's over at Georgetown training to be FBI."

"How is the long distance thing going?" Asked Steph.

"Well, I miss him, but we're doing okay. I still wish that we were closer."

"Trust me we understand. Shawn spent a whole year in the U.K. in the eleventh grade."

"A whole year?"

"One of the hardest of my life. But we got through it."

"Yes we did." Shawn smiled. "So Lydia, have you made any other friends here yet?"

"Um... no. Not yet."

"Well then come on." Steph said bouncing up, we'll introduce you to some people."

Lydia followed excitedly behind them. If she wasn't so focused on her new friends, then perhaps she would have noticed the person clad in all black, taking pictures of her from behind the bushes.

_TW_

Stiles sat at his computer. There had to be something that he could do to help Scott and the others. He felt useless just sitting around his dorm room doing nothing. Tommie and the gang had left an hour ago for a sports game, and Stiles had opted to stay back and research.

So far he couldn't Find anything on these drug-dealer-werewolf guys and it was beginning to bother him. It is not common foe things in the supernatural world to occur on the media, after all.

That's when he got an idea. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he reached the name he wanted.

"Hey it's Stiles, do you think you can help me with something? "

The other voice mumbled something about homework and Stiles shook his head.

"Look, Danny I don't care how mich homework you have to do, this is a matter of life and death are you going to help me or not? "

Danny sighed, and after Stiles reminded him of how many times he had saved his butt, Danny reluctantly agreed to help him.

_TW_

Liam and Mason had kept a close eye on Alec all day. So far the other teen had not shown any other signs of being a werewolf, but that didn't mean he wasn't one. They were careful not to let him see then following him, so both of them were very surprised when someone came up behind them and asked," what are you doing? "

Liam and Mason turned around in shock. They both were relived when they saw her face.

"Malia what are you doing here? " Mason shouted while whispering.

Malia clearly did not get the message when she spoke back in her normal voice." This is school isn't it? " She asked confused.

"Right but you already graduated." Mason said confused.

"So? " She asked.

"Malia, that means that you can't come here anymore." Liam said angrily.

"Why? "

Both Mason and Liam looked at each other."Never mind. " Mason said.

"So are you two watching that kid? " she asked with interest.

"Yes. " Liam responded.

"Is it because you think hes a werewolf?"

Mason nodded.

The three of them just crouched silently behind the bench for the next couple minutes until Malia spoke up."Guys something is wrong. "

Before Liam and Mason could ask what, Alec put his hands to his head, and let out a horrible scream.

 **Well thats it for today. Don't forget to comment, follow, or fave.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I am officially failing at updating. So sorry it took me this long, promise it won't take me this long again. There's just been a lot going on. Anyhoo, here is the new chapter :**

Tim dipped another one of his fries in his shake before he continued. Stilinski and Scott looked at each other, wondering if they should say something. Stilinski decided to clear his throat, causing Tim to look up.

"Right." He said. He now cleared his throat and looked at the two sitting across from him. "My parents had me when they were sixteen and seventeen. When I was one, they got into a pretty bad car accident. My dad's friend was alpha of the pack, and offered to give him and my mom the bite. They took it, my dad agreed and they both got bit. The bite took with my dad, but it killed my mom."

"I'm sorry, that sucks dude." Scott said apologetically. Tim waived it off.

"Happened a long time ago. Anyway my dad went nuts, blaming himself for my mom's death, went out one night drinking and uh... let's just say that no amount of werewolf healing would have helped. He was dead on site."

Stilinski gave him a sad look but still listened as he continued his story. "Anyway, Johnny, my dad's friend, took me in as his own. I became his son in a way I guess."

"So how did you get the bite?" Scott asked confused.

"Well that's where it gets interesting. Remember how I said they killed one of ours? Well technically they didn't actually kill them..." Tim let that out in the open while he took another sip of his milkshake.

"You're saying..." Stilinski asked.

" Oh yeah they had no reservations that I was a seven year old kid scared out of his mind. They actually thought they killed me. Johnny gave me the bite and I became a werewolf."

"Holy crap." Scott breathed.

"Tell me about it. Imagine going through puberty and being a werewolf at the same time. It sucks." Tim grinned.

"So what happened to the dealers?"

"Well, Johnny gave 'em the deal They had 24 hours to leave. They didn't, Johnny went after them and they killed him."

Realization dawned on Scott. "You said you were like his son..."

Tim smiled. "The supernatural world works in mysterious ways and definetly has a sense of humor. I wad the youngest alpha ever recorded in werewolf history. I grabbed some of the older betas and had their help. Then they ran. Folders all I got." Tim said holding it up again and setting it down on the table.

"We appreciate that, son." Stilinski said. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Tim sighed. "Look, these people, whoever they are knew all about us. They knew our names, our stories, our ranks, everything. Until they leave, I would make sure to keep a close eye on everyone."

"Will do." Scott said. Just as he said that, Tim's phone went off.

"Hang on one second." he said. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear. Immediately Scott and Stilinski could hear yelling from the other side.

"Calm down!" Tim shouted. "I'll be there in a second." Tim angrily turned off the phone and put on a polite smile.

"Everything alright?" Scott asked.

"Oh yeah, what could go wrong with running a pack ranging in ages from 16-31? Its just roses and sunshine all the damn time." He replied.

"Sounds like you've got an issue." Stilinski said smiling at his sarcasm.

"Apparently one of the older betas tricked a newer beta into eating wolfsbane because she suspected the other was sleeping with her boyfriend." Tim sighed.

"Wolfsbane?" Scott asked surprised.

"Non-lethal amounts, but enough to do some damage."

"Sounds lovely." Scott replied.

"Y'all mind getting the bill?" Tim said half way out the door. "It'll be my treat next time. Tell Stiles I said hey and he owes me money." Tim said leaving.

"I like that kid." Stilinski said watching as Tim drove off.

"Think we can trust him?" Scott asked skeptically.

"Ask me later."

_TW_

"How did it go?" Stiles asked as soon as he saw who was calling him.

"Well hello to you too Stiles." Stikinski said from the other side.

"Dad." Stiles simply said awaiting his answer.

"It went fine. He's an interesting kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles asked.

"Well..."

"What happended?"

"Well first he lied to us. But then... something was just off about him."

"Yeah that sounds like Tim. Don't worry about it, he doesn't easily trust people. Don't worry, he's on our side."

Stilinski sighed. "What about that Danny kid?"

"Danny wasn't able to find anything at first, so he's running a more in depth search. Hopefully he'll be able to get something."

"Okay we'll keep working on our end." Stilinski paused. "How are things?"

"Honestly dad, they're going pretty good. I miss you, Scott, and the rest of the pack, but things are good."

"What about you and Lydia?"

"That's a bit more complicated."

"Enlighten me."

Stiles sighed. "I don't know dad it just we are so far away and she has classes and stuff and it's hard."

"Don't you have school too?"

"Well obviously dad thats why I'm here."

"Well then go easy on yourselves. You've both got friends and classes. If you can get through all the two of you have gone through then a little distance shouldn't bother you."

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"I suppose you're right."

"It pains you to say that doesn't it?" Stilinski asked smiling.

"You know it does."

_TW_

"No but seriously why do we have to take this?" Steph asked.

"It is apart of the english requirement, hon." Shawn said smiling with his head in his own textbook.

"Mythical literature? I mean none of this stuff is real why do I need to know it?"

Lydia decided now was a good time to input. "You never know."

"Don't tell me you believe in this stuff." Steph said. "I mean, vampires, werewolves, witches. It's all made up."

"All I'm saying," Lydia said, "is that you never know."

Shawn now looked up from the book he wad reading. "Okay Lyds, what do you believe in?"

Lydia made the best pondering face she could. " I believe that there could be more than just pure human on the planet and it is arrogant to think otherwise."

"That's fair." Shawn said. "I haven't told anyone this, but I was walking home one night and I heard this growling in the bushes. So I go and look and all of a sudden, this giant creature, fuzzy with golden eyes jumped out at me and-"

"Okay okay." Lydia said. "Haha. I get it."

"But no seriously the thing just started howling and it was-"

At this monent Lydia was not paying attention anymore. Instead she got a feeling over her. She couldn't tell if it was a Banshee feeling or something else. It was like her entire world blurred abd wax spinnng around her.

"Lydia?" Steph asked. "You okay?"

"Uh..." Lydia just stared past them. "I've got to go for a second." Lydia stumbled towards her car leaving Steph and Shswn confused behind her. She got in her car, locked the door and got out her phone. She dialed Stiles's number.

It went staright to voice mail. She dialed again. "Stiles pick up!" She muttered. She looked at the clock, 10:35. Stiles was in class right now. She started texting him, hoping he might respond. Two minutes later her phone rang.

 _"Hey babe sorry I was in class. Everything okay?_ _"_

"Stiles! Are you okay?"

 _"Yeah I'm fine. Are you?"_

"I've just got this feeling."

 _"You mean like Banshee feeling?"_

"You remember when we stayed at that crazy motel during the lacross game and everyone was trying to kill themselves?"

 _"How could I forget it was literally one of the worst nights of my life."_

"When we were there, at first I felt this weird vibe, like something was off. Something evil was there."

 _"Is that what this is?"_

"It's different. It is like something is happening but not here."

 _"Where?"_

"Beacon Hills."

 **Ooh that cliff hanger. Don't forget to leave reviews, follow, and fave! Y'all are the best and I love reading your reviews. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they heard Alec scream, Malia, Mason, and Liam all ran up to him. Liam and Mason both put there arms around him and escorted him off the school property while Malia followed behind them. "Nothing to see here folks." She said.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked throug gritted teeth obviously in pain.

"We're here to help you." Mason said.

"You don't understand."Alec gritted.

"We understand more than you think we do." Liam said.

By this point they got him to Mason's car and threw him in the back seat with Liam and Malia. Alec started groaing and brining his head to his chest, obvioulsy in pain. Liam and Malia looked at each other in panic while Mason drove.

"Well?" Said Malia.

"Well what?!" Mason asked.

"Are you going to call Scott or not?"

_TW_

Stiles honestly was never more terrified than he was now, and he's been through some pretty terrifying stuff. Just to name a few, being kidnapped and put in a crazy dude's truck, being kidnapped and beaten by a totally different dude, having a gun pointed directly at his face, being possesed by a demon, being trapped in a pool with a crazy lizard... okay you get the point. The only time Stiles thinks he was this scared was when he was trapped on the other side of the wall while his best friend was dying. Stiles was a person who saw a problem and fixed it, so when there is someone or something stopping him from that, and there is nothing he can do to fix it, he freaks.

"So why are you suddenly leaving?" Tommie asked as Stiles threw all of his clothes into a suitcase.

"Family emergency." He easily lied.

"You want me to ask the professors for your missing work?"

"Yeah sure."

"Stiles!" Tommie yelled slamming Stiles' suitcase shut. Stiles stopped and stared at him.He bad never heard him yell before. "Professors don't take lightly to students just up and leaving like this. There are real consequences."

Stiles loomed at his friend. "I understand," he said quietly looking down, "this really is an emergency."

Tommie removed his hand from Stiles's suitcase. "Alright then. I'll cover for you in the classes we both have and between me, Lucas, and Jason, we should get you off alright."

"Dude, thank you so much." Stiles said.

"But Stiles, try not to be gone more than a week. I'm pretty sure teachers will get suspicious then."

Stiles finished packing and took his case off the bed and faced Tommie. "Today's Monday right? I'll be back by Saturday night. Promise." He put his hand on Tommie's shoulder. "Thanks, dude. I'll owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. Take care of things at home then come back by Monday. See ya later dude."

With one last look at the dorm, Stiles left. As he walked down the hallway with his case, he took out his phone and dialed Lydia's number.

"Yeah it's me. I'm on my way."

_TW_

"Okay Scott said he would meet us here." Liam said as Mason got out of the car and then opened up Liam's door so he and Malia could get Alec out. He was still groaing, but now he was completely out of it. He didn't seem to know where he was or ahat was going on.

"Do you have keys?" Malia asked.

"No, I thought maybe you had them!" Liam said in a panic.

"Why would I have keys to the animal clinic?" Malia yelled back.

"Why would I?!" Liam retorted.

"Guys! Calm down." Mason shouted as they heard the familiar sound of Stiles' jeep. It still took a little while to get used to Scott getting out of the driver's seat, but the three of them hardly have time to reminisce. Scott jumped out of the jeep and sorted through his key ring. Finally finding the key to the clinic, he opened it and rushed inside.

"Get him on the table!" Scott yelled to Liam and Malia who at this point were carrying Alec who had gone silent. His face was as pale as a ghost and sweat dripped down his forehead. He was obviously in pain, but Scott knew there was not much he could do without the drug itself or knowing what was in it."

Scott dug through the cabinets to look for some pain medication.

"What is happening to him?" Liam asked.

"It's a side affect from whatever serum he took to get his powers." Scott explained.

"Well how do we stop it?" Malia asked.

"We can't." He responded watching as Alec's face began to calm and the pain meds kicked in.

"We can't do a thing untill we get that serum."

_TW_

Alec slowly opened his eyes and looked at the room around him. To say he was confused would be an understatement. "Wha...?"

"Oh good, you're awake." Malia said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Alec asked not at all deterred by Malia's attitude.

"You experienced a side affect from the drug you and your buddy Jason took." Said a guy Alec had never seen before. He looked like a senior, but not one at Beacon Hills High School.

"Alec, we need you to tell us how you and Jason became werewolves." Liam said.

"I'm confused." Alec said sitting up an wincing at the pain in his head. "Why am I here with two high schoolers," he said gesturing to Liam and Mason,"two graduates", now he gestured to Scott and Malia, "and this guy?" he finished jerking a thumb at Tim who stood in the corner. "And what do you mean werewolves?"

"You did a bad thing Alec." Mason said. "We know that you took the werewolf serum."

"Werewolf serum? Are you guys mental?"

"Alec," Scott said trying to approach the matter in a calmer way, "did you and Jason take any serums or drugs recently?"

Alec looked down at the ground and started twittling his thumbs.

"Look kid," Tim interjected from his corner, "you're not in trouble, we just need to know. This drug, whatever you thought was taking, was a lie."

Alec looked up and his eyes were tearing up. "I told Jason these guys looked suspicious. We had never done anything like this before but Jason wanted to try for the swim team and we didn't have a shot so he said to try performance drugs like his brother did." Alec gulped. "So we saw an ad for this new drug that will make you faster, stronger, have better senses and muscle, so we thought we would try it!" Alec finished in a panic.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"We got the serum. It was this purple looking liquid in a syringe. They gave it to me first, and next thing I know I wake up and Jason was gone. They said he woke up earlier and they sent him home. So I played them and went home."

Scott, Liam, Mason, Tim, and Malia all listened intently to Alec's story.

"When was the last time you saw Jason?" Mason asked.

"I haven't seen him since that day." Alec admitted.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Malia asked with a hardness in her voice.

"I was scared!" Alec said, even more nervous now. "If my parents found out what I did, I'm dead. Not only that, no scholarships for college. I can't afford to lose all that."

"Shoulda thought about that before, kid." Tim spoke.

"Who even are you?" Alec asked.

"Tim." Tim responded as if that explained everything.

"Oh okay sure." Alec was starting to lose it, and Scott knew he had to calm the kid down our else he might wolf out on them.

"Alec!" Scott said placing his hands on the teen, "it is going to be alright!"

Scott honestly thought that putting his hand on Alec's shoulders would help, but he soon found out made matters worse. Scott soon found himself with one angry new and chemically advanced full blown werewolf.

"Oh boy this will be fun." Tim said shifting into wolf form. He stepped right up next to Scott, Liam, and Malia, all of whom were in the same form he was, standing in front of Mason. "Alec!" Scott said. "We don't want to hurt you! Please, shift back before anyone gets hurt."

"I don't think he heard you, Scottie." Tim said.

Scott looked at the werewolves next to him. "Try not to hurt him."

"I don't know if that's up to us." Malia said.

Right on view, Alec charged them and attacked them with all the force he had.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Hey guys! *Gasp* another update within a week! I know. From now on the story will be updated Wednesdays and Sundays so there is a schedule. I have no clue how long I want this to be, but just stick with me here pals. As always, please leave reviews so I know there is a want for this, it does take time and if no one is reading...** **Discaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me, otherwise Stiles would have had more story line.**

"You're sure that your teachers are okay with you just up and leaving?" Lydia asked Stiles on the other end of the phone.

 _"Yeah."_ He responded. _"Tommie is covering for me. He says I've got till Monday till the teachers get suspicious._ "

Lydia nervously bit her bottum lip. "I don't like this. Me being this far away as you guys deal with this stuff. It just _feels_ wrong."

 _"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything, just like I normally do."_

"That's what worries me."Lydia sighed.

 _"Yee of little faith. Besides, I like having you at MIT. You can stay safe there."_

Lydia frowned. "I'm not a damsel in distress, Stiles."

 _"Trust me honey, you are no damsel. In fact, you seem to run towards danger. Or it finds you. Either way, any where where you are safe is where I want you to be."_

"That's sweet. And wonderfully crafted." She joked.

 _"I'm just your average, everyday, poet."_

 _They both fell into a silence until Lydia spoke._ "Promise me you'll be safe."

 _"I'm always safe."_

"Is that suppose to be a joke? Seriously, we just got you back. And I just got you. You can't leave now, okay? You have me."

Stiles sighed on the other end of the line. _"I always come back Lyds. I'm not Jackson, Aiden or anyone else. You and me? That's forever. You hear me?"_

Lydia smiled. "Is that a proposal Stiles Stilinski?"

Immediately the mood changed. _" Are you kidding me? Your proposal is going to have a hkrse drawn carrage at least. I'm talking hellicopters, fancy dinner, parties, long romantic walks on the beach, flying squirrels- okay maybe not. Don't doubt my romance skills Miss Lydia Martin."_

Lydia chuckled at the outburst. "Alright Romeo, don't you have a plane to catch in..." She looked at the time on her phone, "twenty minutes!" she exclaimed. "Stiles are you at the airport already?"

 _"Um... yes."_ He lied.

"Stiles where are you?!"

He cleared his throat before answering, _"ten minutes."_ "Stiles!" Lydia yelled.

 _"Geeze Lydia leave me alone I have a flight to catch in twenty minutes."_

"Arg!" She yelled.

 _"Bye love you!"_ Stiles said quickly before he hung up.

Lydia was left staring at her phone and shaking her head. "Honestly sometimes..." she made the strangle gesture with her hands before finishing getting ready to go to lunch with Shawn and Stephanie.

"Boys are so frustrating."

_TW_

"Scott, a little help over here!" Tim yelled as Alec launched at him. Scott knew that Tim could easliy take on Alec, however not without hurting him. Tim was pressed up against the wall with his hands holding back Alec's arms. Scott jumped up and flung Alec on the table.

Liam, give me somethin to knock him out!" Scott yelled as he, Tim, and Malia held Alec's thrashing form to the table.

"Like what?" He yelled back rummaging through the drawers.

"Isn't your dad a doctor?" Mason asked behind Liam as he searched for something.

"Yeah my dad could be a mechanic doesn't mean I know cars. Just help me look!" Liam retorted as he dug through the drawers making a mess.

"Quickly!" Malia groaned as Alec used his feet to kick at her.

"I've got it!" Mason yelled as he quickly filled a syringe with what he was jolding and injected it into Alec. Almost instantly Alec calmed down and passed out on the table. Tim, Malia, Scott, and Liam all looked at Mason in surprise as he continued to hold the now empty syringe.

"How did you know what to give him?"

"Grey's Anatomy." He responded with a shrug. As Malia looked almost as confused as Scott and Liam, Time just looked at him and shrugged as well, "It is a good show."

Now Mason seemed confused. "You watch Grey's Anatomy?" He asked.

Tim shrugged again, "we all have our guilty pleasures. For some werewolves it is eating dear in the moonlight, for me it is occasionally binge watching amazing televison on Netflix."

All four faces stared at him. He cleared his throat and pointed to Alec."I believe we have more important issues to deal with?"

That seemed to snap them all back to reality.

"What are we going to do with the body?" Malia asked.

"He's not dead..." Mason said.

"Not yet." Malia responded matter-of-factly.

"Wait, are we going to kill him?" Liam asked.

"Nobody is killing anybody!" Scott yelled.

"What do you suggest we do with him then?"

"I can think of something." Scott replied.

_TW_

Sheriff Stilinksi was trying to stay busy, but the truth was, without supernatural interference, Beacon Hills wasn't that much of a crime-filled town. Sure you had your run-of-the-mill breakins and car thefts, but it was normally quiet when supernatural business was excluded. Noah was trying to stay busy though, in fact he was now reorganizing his office for the third time this week. He stacked another box of files in his cabinet and then sat down at his desk and sighed. He leaned back, pinched his nose and then sat back up and looked at the contents on his desk.

His eyes glanced over the framed photo of him, Stiles, and Lydia that they had taken before he left. He picked it up and smiled. Lydia made Stiles so happy and it made Stilinski happy to know that Stiles found the one for him like Noah had with Claudia. He looked over and glanced at the picture of a tiny Stiles with him and his gone wife. After the Wild Hunt incident, it ha been hard for Noah to keep that picture on his desk. Of course he loved Claudia, but it became hard for him to keep Wild Hunt Claudia and HIS Claudia seperated in his memory. He logically knew the difference, but in his heart it was hard for him to get the image of Claudia almost struggling Stiles out of his head. The two things he loved more than anything in the world, but he had to let her go.

It wasn't fair to real Claudia, that this _thing_ pretended to be her. That was why he kept the photo up, in honor of her memory, even though he was still getting over recent events.

"Sir?" Parrish interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it deputy?" He asked.

"There's a woman here to see you." He said plainly.

"Send her in."

A lady with curly brown hair and tears on her face with a flyer in her hand ran into the sheriff's office. "They wanted me to talk with your deputies but I wanted to talk directly to you."

"Alright ma'am why don't you take a seat and tell me what's going on." Noah said gesturing to the chair in front of him.

"First what's your name?" Stilinski asked taking out a note pad.

"Sh-Sharon Gilberts."

"Okay Sharon what can I help you with?"

"My son, Jason," she said handing him the flyer in her hand showing Jason smiling, "has been missing for four days."

"Why didn't you contact us sooner?" Noah asked crossing his arms.

"Because I also got this," she aggressively went through her purse and handed the Sheriff a note with hand writing scribbled on it. He took it with curiosity and unfolded it. He straightened out on his desk and raised it up to the light so he could read it better.

"Dear mom," he read, "me and my friends decided to take a road trip to New York. Please don't worry. I'll send you post cards every week. Love you, Jason."

"What seems to be the problem Ms. Gilberts."

She looked the Sheriff in the eyes when she answered him. "At first I thought it normal, his brother Mike was also a drifter type so I didn't think anything of it. And then I reread it, Sheriff, my son hasn't said 'I love you' to me in five years. I called all of his friends and they haven't seen him either. They said they last saw him with Alec Johnson, but no one saw him come home from school today. Something is going on in this town, Sheriff."

"I'm sure it is just a simple misunderstanding."

"Let's be honest.This town has never been normal. I might not understand everything, but I do know this town is... weird. Last time something happened like this it was another _weird_ thing."

"We will get to to the bottom of this, Miss Gilberts."

"Please. I want my boy back. The names of his friends are onthat flyer." She grabed her bag and walked towards the door. She reached the door and turned around to face Stilinski. "You have a son in Beacon Hills right Sheriff?"

Stilinski smiled proudly- he couldn't help it. "Actually he's in Georgetown right now. Studying to be in the FBI."

"Good. Keep him out of this demonic town. It is nothing but trouble."

 _'You have no idea.'_ Stilinksi thought. Instead he simply said, "he's miles away and safe." Stilinksi offered her a smile as she clksed the door. He began re-examining the letter when he heard commotion outside.

"What are you doing here?" Parrish exclaimed surprised. Stilinski didn't like surprises that much, especially with the possibility of something brewing in Beacon Hills. He slowly got out his gun and had it ready as the door opened.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled.

"Damn it son I almost shot you!" Stilinski said putting his firearm away.

Stiles just stared at him from the door. "Nice to see you too, dad."

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you son, I really , but what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school!"

"Dad, calm down." Stiles said as he opened the door. "Parrish! Get in here I don't want to have to repeat myself."

Parrish walked in as Stiles sat down. "What's going on?"

Stiles looked at him. "Sit down Deputy and I'll explain. It's high time you both know what is going on before someone gets themselves killed. Okay, this all started..."

_TW_

"Yo Tommie!" Jason yelled as he, Lucas, and Max walked to the table he was sitting at. They all sat down.

"Where's the rest of you?" Tommie asked noticing the missing faces.

"They would be cramming for Parker's "pop quiz" ." Lucas said.

"The one he gives every week?" Tommie asked amused while eating.

Max laughed, "That would be the one. Where's Stiles?"

"Family emergency." Tommie responded.

"Everyone okay?" Jason asked.

Tommie shrugged, "Think so, he didn't tell me much. He did say we need to cover for him till the weekend."

"Of course." All three of them said.

They ate for a while and talked about usual topics - volleyball, girls, and their homes. This coninued until Gregory Walsh, the dorm advisor for Tommie and Stiles' floor walked up to their table.

"Stiles here?" He asked.

"Not right now." Tommie said, "he's acutally-"

Gregory interrupted him, "don't care. You're his roomate right?"

Tommie was a little shocked by his rude behavior but recovered quickly. "Uh huh."

"Someone delivered this package outside my door, even though it is against campus policy to do that, and insisted I deliever it to a mister Mie- Mi- ," he paused trying to read the name on the note giving up he sighed as the table stiffled laughter at his failue, "Mr. Stilinski as soon as possible. Just make sure be gets it."

"Will do." Tommie said as he took the passage.

Lucas scotted closer to him, "ya gonna open it?"

"No, that's called a federal offense, Lukie." Tommie respo ded sarcastically making Lucas playfully frown back at him.

"Who's it from?" Max asked while Jason hit Lucas.

"Not sure, but whoever it was, wanted Stiles to have it. Now."

 **A/N: That's it till Sunday! Thank you guys for sticking around, please remember to follow, fave, or review. Also, who saw Dylan O'Brien at Comic Con this week? Or the new season trailer? It looks good, but I am a little peeved at the lack of Stydia and sudden appearance of Scalia. Um... okay? Not hating, but what happened to the Stydia season all of us shippers deserve? And Derek is back! And Ethan! Woop!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I never did like unresolved endings. This is for the three of you that messaged me. I will finish this story no matter what the view counter says and from now on, expect a new chapter every Wednesday and Friday.**

 **Love yall,**

 **StoneyT**

Tim looked at Scott, back at Alec, and then back at Scott.

"Are you kidding me?" Tim asked incredulously as he stared at Alec, tied to a chair and gagged, in the middle of Scott's bedroom.

"It was the best I could think to do." Scott said trying to defend himself.

"You have a sixteen year old kid tied to a chair kidnapped in your room!" Tim all-but-yelled. "How is this the best you could do?"

"You have a better idea?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I say we let the kid lose, and let him lead us to whoever the hell these people are."

"We can't risk that right now. Especially when Alec is having this bad of a reaction."

"We can't exactly keep him here for that long either. Scott, we need to do something."

"I think I can help." Said a voice behind them. Stunned, they both turned around and looked at Stiles, who was grinning madly while leaning on Scott's door frame. "I mean, I would hate to intervene, when it looks like you two have everything under control." He said gesturing to the unconscious teenager tied to the chair. Scott looked at Stiles, gave him one of the biggest Scott McCaw smiles, and walked into a hug. Stiles returned the hug, and the both of them stayed that way for a long time. Maybe a little too long, because eventually they heard Tim uncomfortably clear his throat.

"Hi, I'm just wondering if I was gonna get an invite to the wedding." Tim asked sarcastically making Scott stutter and Stiles make an 'ew' face. "Dude, we're close but not that close." Stiles said as he came in and took Tim's outstretched hand and then went in for a quick bro hug.

"Stilinski, nice to see you again." Tim said, a small grin appearing on his face.

"You too, Tim." Stiles returned. He looked at Scott and then back at the unconscious kid, much like Tim had moments earlier. "I got to be honest Scott, I'm a little disappointed, I thought kidnapping teenagers and tieing them up was our thing." He said looking at Scott with a mock sad face. Scott smiled, but Tim just looked confused.

"I'm sorry, are you saying you two have kidnapped people before this? Is this something I should be concerned about?" Tim asked seriously.

"It was extenuating circumstances." Stiles said nonchalantly.

"Remember Liam?" Scott asked.

"Uh huh." Responded Tim, arms crossed and looking confused.

"Well, I bit him. It was a total accident, but I freaked out, took him to my house, tied him up in duct tape, and threw him in my bathtub." Scott explained.

"Right. Well, that sounds like a stellar move there, Scottie." Tim responded with a shake of his head.

"Well, it is in the past. Now we have more concerning matters to attend to." Stiles pointed out, gesturing to Alec. "Jason, the kid I assume was with him, yeah his mom showed up at the station today looking for him. She's devastated, can't find her kid, and we can't tell her anything until we find the guys behind this and figure all of this out."

"But how do we do that?" Scott asked looking at Tim and Stiles.

"Listen, I dealt with these guys before and lost. That don't sit well with me. They royally screwed up my life. So whatever y'all need, I can help you get. I have connections." Tim said.

"I appreciate that." Scott said. "But what we need right now is a plan."

This time, Stiles spoke up. "I think I can help."

TW TW TW TW

Tommie looked at the package on Stiles's desk again. Even as he tried to study on his bed, Tommie found his eyes continuing to go to the package. For some reason, he felt he should open it. Felt that it was important or something. But he didn't want to betray Stiles's trust by opening it.

As he tried to focus, he accidentally looked at it again.

"Awe, screw it." He said picking up his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Stiles's number. The phone ringed and on the last one, Stiles picked up.

" _Hey dude, can't really chat right now-"_ Stiles began.

"Shut up and listen." Tommie said jumping off the bed. "There's a package here, and someone needed you to have it yesterday. I don't know what kind of 'family emergency' you're having but something smells fishy, Stiles, and it ain't your gym socks."

" _Alright, dude. Listen, there's a situation going on here back home. It may or may not have to do with whatever got dropped off."_ Sighed Stiles. " _Listen, tell me everything you know about it."_

Tommie told Stiles what he knew and he could hear Stiles talking with someone on the other end of the phone.

" _Yes, Scott I realize that is suspicious. We have no reason to-"_ Tommie heard Stiles's voice say.

" _But what if they know about where you are and-"_ Tommie heard another voice say this, he thinks it was Scott.

" _Don't be an idiot."_ Stiles retorted. " _There's no way."_

" _Actually Stiles, these guys do their homework, it is entirely possible they found you. It wouldn't be that hard."_ Said a voice with a slight draw that Tommie didn't recognize.

Tommie finally snapped, tired of the voices ignoring him. "Do y'all want me to open the friggin package or not?!" Tommie all but shouted into the phone.

There was a pause and then Stiles's voice came across as tired. " _Open it."_

Tommie grabbed the pen next to the package and used it to open the box. After he finally removed the packaging, he looked inside and almost dropped the phone.

"Oh my God." He said under his breath looking at the contents of the package.

" _What is it?"_ Stiles asked in a panic.

The phone went silent before Tommie finally got enough breath back to speak. "Not good, dude. Not good."

 **Short, I know, but setting up the** **beginning** **of the end. (Well really the beginning of the climax which leads to the end.)**

 **Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

Tommie held the phone close to his chest ro compose himself before taking a deep breath and putting it back against his ear. "Stiles... why the everloving ef, would someone send you an ear in a package?"

He heard multiple voices all at once on the other end of the phone.

"Did he say ear?"

"Who's ear is it?"

"Do you think those guys sent it?"

"Is it human?"

Tommie was losing patience. "Stiles!" He shouted into the phone. "If I don't get a reasonable answer in five minutes I'm calling the police and will have you arrested. Don't test me, dude."

He heard Stiles shush the others in the room. He started to speak but Tommie stopped him. "Put me off speaker."

He could almost hear Stiles' frown. "You're not on speaker."

"Then how did all your friends hear me?"

"Uhh..."

"You know what, it doesn't matter. You wanna explain to me why someone sent an ear to our dorn?"

Stiles hesitated. "I think it was a waring."

"A warning from who? Stiles be honest... are you doing drugs?"

"What?" Stiles asked surprised from the other end.

"I mean hey, it is totally cool if you are, but I would really appreciate if you kept your shady deals outta our dorm because-"

Stiles interrupted him. "I'm not doing drugs."

Tommie exhaled. "Oh thank God I was so not ready to handle that. But if not drugs, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Stiles huffed on the other end of the phone. Tommie rubbed his hands through his hair anxiously as he waited for his answer.

"Would you-" Stiles stopped mid-sentence. "Would you accept me asking you to trust me?"

"Instead of an explanation?" Tommie asked annoyed.

"Look. Give me till Saturday night. I'll explain everything then."

"Stiles, I barely know you. You want me to hide an ear for you? What if whoever sent this comes after me?"

Stiles sighed. "Just... trust me. That's all I can say right now. But I promise, it is nothing illegal and if you would just wait, I can give you a logical explanation."

Tommie pondered this for a second. "I'm not doing anything illegal?"

Stiles thought for a second. "Not that I can think of. Just... hold tight."

"Dude." Tommie enunciated. "I'm trusting you. But Saturday if I don't get an explanation I swear to you-"

"You will. I promise." Stiles reiterated.

"I better." Tommie hung up the phone and threw it behind him on the bed.

"I better." He muttered as he continued to stare at the ear in the box on Stiles' desk. He so did not need this in his life right now.

He carefully wrapped the box back up and put it in Stiles' closet, cleaning up any residue from the dorm. As he shut the door behind him he muttered to himself one more time.

"Better be a damn good explanation."

"You got yourself one hell of a roommate, Stiles." Tim said in his thick draw as he stood arms crossed, against the wall in Stiles' kitchen.

Stiles, Scott, Tim, Liam, Melissa, and Sheriff Stilinski were all in the Stilinski kitchen as they talked about what to do next.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't blame Tommie if he decided to call the cops on us. I am in the FBI training program afterall." Stiles said from his spot at the table. He put his head down before raising it and resting it in his hands.

"I can't believe I got an ear sent to my dorm."

"Do we know who sent it?" Melissa asked.

"Probably the weird werewolf drug dealers." Stiles lamented.

"We should call them the chemists." Liam interjected making all the heads in the room turn towards him. "I mean... it fits right? We can't just call them 'mysterious drug dealers'."

"Does this fit... 'the chemists' m.o.?" Scott asked looking at Tim.

Tim ignored the smug look on Liam's face when he answered. "You bet. They must of figured Stiles was apart of helping us track them down. Or maybe they knew that Stiles was close to you. Either way, definitely them and definitely a threat."

"Why send an ear? Why not a note or something else a little less... messy?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

Tim unfolded his arms to gesture with his hands. "They wanted to show you they were serious and that they meant business. The most effective way to do that was-"

"To send a human ear?" Scott asked disgusted.

Tim shrugged. "Sure did get a rise out of you."

Melissa looked worriedly at Scott. "If they know where to find Stiles, does that mean they know where to find all of us?"

"Should we all go into hiding?" Liam asked concerned.

"And let them keep doing whatever it is their doing to kids and get away with it?" Stiles asked annoyed. "Since when do we hide from a fight?"

Liam huffed. "We're not hiding, just staying safe until we figure out a plan."

"By the time we do that the chemists could have killed a dozen teenagers. We need to act and act now." Tim added.

"You're not even in the pack. Why should we listen to you?" Liam asked defensively.

"Now hang on-" Noah said, stepping between Liam and Tim who were now edging closer to each other.

"Tim, what Liam is trying to say is that we need a smart plan. We can't just rush into it." Scott tried to add peacefully.

"We can't do nothing." Stiles said, now standing. "We have to stop them before they threaten us again. The first warning was a freaking ear, I don't wanna wait long enough to see what the second threat is."

Liam turned towards Stiles. He was about to say something when Noah's phone rang. He left one hand out between Tim and Liam and used the other to grab his cell phone from his pocket. He took a look at the number and then back at the two boys.

"I gotta take this. Try not to kill each other." He said as he answered the phone and left the room. As soon as his hand was gone Liam and Tim looked at each other with equally furious expressions.

"I don't think you want to challenge an alpha." Tim said slowly.

"Yeah but I would wanna challenge an ass-hole." Liam retorted.

"Woah!" Melissa yelled as the two of them advanced on each other again.

This time it was Scott who stepped between the two of them. "Stop it, both of you! Fighting with each other isn't going to solve anything."

Stiles stepped up besides Scott. "He's right. Let's just everyone calm down."

Tim backed up and brushed off his jacket. "Fine." He said putting his hands up. "I'm chill."

Scott turned towards Liam and gave him a look. Liam just frowned. "Yep. All cool here."

Stiles clapped his hands together. "Good. Now can we figure out who the hell the ear belongs to? Cause I'm just dying to know."

Noah came back in the room with a grim face. "I know who it belongs to. And you're not gonna like it."

Lydia was having a bad day. To start it off, her alarm mysteriously didn't go off this morning. Then while running to get to class on time, her shoe broke. Added to the fact that she failed (okay, an 87 isn't failing, but it might as well be) her exam, her day sucked.

So to say that she was ticked off at Stiles for not texting her back would be an understatement.

For some reason the entire pack seemed to drop off the face of the Earth, leaving her to listen to voicemail after voice mail. All she wanted to know was that everyone was okay.

When she screamed, she wasn't sure who it was for. Instant panic gripped her at the thought of it being Stiles or Scott or Malia or someone else she cared about, but after evaluation, she knew it wasn't one of them.

Those screams, the ones for people she loved, those were different than the ones she had for strangers. But there was one thing she knew from the scream: the person was in Beacon Hills.

There was no doubt about that. She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to associate the bad feelings with the scream, and the fact that no one was answering made her sick to her stomach. She should be with them, not worrying about stupid exams.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ding of her phone. She hurriedly ripped it out of her back pocket, bypassing the lock screen of her and Stiles and going straight to her messaging.

She saw the one text from Stiles and felt relief flood through her.

Hey babe. Everyone is safe. Will fill you in soon. Love you and be careful.

She frowned at the text before shooting him another one.

Love you too.

She sent another text.

Are you safe?

Ten seconds later she got a reply.

Are you kidding? I'm surrounded by superhumans. I can use them as my human shield.

She smiled.

What is going on. I screamed, Stiles.

She waited for his response impatiently.

Call you soon. Tell you everything.

She trusted him. She trusted him with every cell in her body. But that didn't stop the dread from making her stomach knot up. She trusted him with everything, but she knew he was lying to her.


End file.
